I'm so much better without you
by MariellaWaldorf
Summary: Estaba con ella por entretenimiento y eso a Bella no le sentó nada bien, por eso lleva a cabo una "venganza". Lo que no sabe es que las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea. TH. BxE. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer, la historia es mía y la canción es de Ashley Tisdale.**

**Enjoy it!**

**---------------**

- Bella, Edward Cullen te está mirando.- Susurró Jess fijando la vista en algún punto a mis espaldas.

-¿Crees que me importa?- Dije desdeñósamente sin voltear a verlo.

- Todavia te duele- No lo estaba preguntando, era una afirmación, cosa que me molestó porque _era _cierta.

-No es que me duela, es una cuestión de orgullo y dignidad, ¿Comprendes?. Sé que puedo parecer una creída al decir esto pero, el hecho de que afirmara estar conmigo por mera diversión es algo que me hirió muchísimo. No sólo porque estaba enamorada de él sino porque es algo humillante sentirse como el juguetito de consolación de alguien. _Eso_ fue lo que me molestó.- Le susurré para que sólo ella y Angela, que estaba sentada a mi derecha, lo escucharan.

- Tienes razón Bells, además ahora le darás su merecido en cuan..- Empezó a hablar Angy, pero fue interrumpida por la estridente voz de la personilla que se encontraba en lo alto del escenario del salón de actos.

-Buenos días Alumnado de Forks High- comenzó- Como bien sabréis, hoy se celebra el centenario de nuestra institución por lo que hemos organizado una _pequeña _ tertulia. En primer lugar daremos paso al concurso de talentos y después pasaremos a disfrutar de la feria y del festival para luego mencionar a los ganadores. Toda la organización, tanto del festival como de la feria, hay que agradecérsela al comité de teatro; en él se encuentra Alice Cullen, quien nos ha brindado su tiempo y ayuda. Muchas gracias Alice.- Finalizó el director Johns dando paso a la abalancha de aplausos y alagos hacia la pequeña duendecillo.

Ella es, _a pesar de todo_, una de mis mejores amigas. Digo _apesar de todo _porque es la melliza del _inepto_ de Cullen.

-Vamos bella, te toca salir en un minuto.- Dijo Allie al bajar del escenario y meterse entre bambalinas.

-Uff, ya voy, ya voy.

-Primera participante: Isabella Swan- Exclamó una voz procedente de los altavoces colocádos estratégicamente a los lados del escenario.

Salí mirando al frente y con una mueca de arrogancia en la cara. Estaba a punto de contarle tres verdades al imbécil que tengo por ex-novio -auch, cómo duele esa palabra- y no me iba a dejar intimidar.

Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción. A mis espaldas estaban Jake, Paul, Quil y Embry; Quienes tocaban la batería, el bajo, la guitarra y el teclado, respectivamente.

Llegó la hora y empecé a cantar..

_You told me_

_There's no need_

_To talk it out_

_Cause it's too late_

_To proceed_

_And slowly_

_I took your words_

Busqué con la mirada al idiota, pero no hizo falta ya que sus ojos eran como imanes para los míos.

_No looking back_

_I wont regret, no_

_I will find my way_

_I'm broken_

_But still I have to say_

Me miraba con una mezcla entre diversión, lujuria y frustración. Odiaba cuando me miraba así, hacía ver que no le había afectado lo nuestro en lo más mínimo. _¿Cómo quieres que le afecte? si él mismo te dijo que te usaba para olvidarse de la puta de Lauren. _ Dijo mi vocecita interior regresándome a la cruda realidad.

_It's Alright, OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I wont be sorry_

_Alright, Ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I wont return_

_Our bridge has burnt down_

_I'm stronger now_

_Alright, Ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I wont be sorry_

Cuando llegué al estribillo me puse a moverme provocativamente por todo el escenario, poniendo así en práctica la coreografía que me había hecho Rose. Pude comprobar que estaba surtiendo efecto, los chicos me miraban cegados de lujuria y pasión ¡A unos incluso se les caía la baba! _ puaj, que asco._

_You played me_

_Betrayed me_

_Your love was nothing but a game_

_Portrait a role_

_You took control, I_

_I couldn't help but fall_

_So deep_

_But now I see things clear_

Edward no quitaba sus ojos de mí, cosa que me encantaba. Ahora tenía una mueca de.. ¿Dolor? _¡Já! y yo soy Lindsay Lohan, no te jode._

_It's Alright, OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I wont be sorry_

_Alright, Ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I wont return_

_Our bridge has burnt down_

_I'm stronger now_

_Alright, Ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I wont be sorry_

_Don't waist you fiction tears on me_

_Just save them for someone in need_

_It's Way to late_

_I'm closing the door_

Que te den Cullen, ¿Pensabas que me iba a tirar llorando por las esquinas e iba a suplicarte que no te fueras? Estas muy equivicado._ Si, si... Estubiste a punto de hacerlo, menos mal que Rose y Allie te pararon a tiempo. _Bueno si, lo que sea.

_It's Alright, OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I wont be sorry_

_Alright, Ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I wont return_

_Our bridge has burnt down_

_I'm stronger now_

_Alright, Ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I wont be sorry_

El salón de actos se llenó de aplausos. ¡Icluso se habían levantado! Era increíble. Busqué nuevamente a Edward pero no estaba. _De seguro está en el armario de la limpieza con alguna zorrita_, pensé amargamente.

-¡No necesitamos a ningún tio para ser felices!- Grité antes de bajarme del escenario.

Esperaba encontrarme con Allie, Jess o alguna de las chicas al entrar al "Camerino" improvisado en los baños, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al toparme con cierto idiota al que le he escrito una cancíon, la cual le acabo de cantar, por cierto.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- le pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Con que estás mejor sin mi, eh?- murmuró mirandome a los ojos.

- Ya oíste la canción, ¿O es que necesitas un traductor?- le espeté mientras me dirigía al espejo para peinarme.

Lo que hizo a continuación me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Giró la silla en la que me encontraba sentada y juntó sus labios con los mío en una beso lleno de.. _Amor. _

_Él ni si quiera sabe lo que significa esa palabra,_ me dije.

-Pues es una lástima que pienses eso porque yo no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin ti- susurró al separarse.

-Si, ya. El día en que digas eso sinceramente, me tiño de rubia- juré sin mirarle a la cara.

- Si nos damos prisa pillámos una peluquería abierta- bromeó.

-Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que fui un gilipollas. Por humillarte, por mentirte y por amarte cómo te amo. Bella, tú eres mi vida. Te dije lo que te dije porque sabía que si no cortába contigo, no ibas a aceptar la beca que te habían dado para estudiar en Orxford. No quería apartarte de mi lado pero tu futuro era más importante.

Créeme cuando te digo que me dolió en el alma lo que te hice. Pero ahora que me ha dicho Alice que la rechazaste por tu propio pie, me he dado cuenta de cuán imbécil fui al no pedirte opinión primero. Entiendo que no me quieras de vuelta, ya me lo has dejado claro con la canción, pero no podía vivir un segundo más sin decirte que te amo.-

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¡Él me amaba! No puedo creerlo, era algo tan surrealista..

-Edward, yo...-

-Lo se, Bells. No te preocupes, nada cambiará entre nosotros. Pero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti.- susurró mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Yo seguía en shock y no fue hasta que le oí abrirla, cuando corrí hacia él y le dije: -¡No seas idiota, Cullen! ¡Claro que te amo, te amo más que ha nada! Y no hay día que no me duerma sin extrañarte.-

Entoncés él me besó, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Cuando nos quedámos sin aire, juntó nuestras frentes y, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, me dijo las palabras que marcarían un antes y un después en mi patética vida.

-Bella, te amo tanto. Sé mi novia de nuevo, te juro que no te defraudaré. Viviré y moriré por ti si hace falta, se´re todo lo que tu quieras que sea. Sólo te pido que me permitas estar a tu lado durante toda la eternidad, y hacer así la mujer más dichosa del mundo.-

-Soy dichosa con sólo estar junto a ti. Te amo.- suspiré´

Luego de nuestra _extraña _declaración, fuimos a dar un paseo por la feria. Por fin era felíz y estaba junto a él.

Nunca supe quién gano, en fin, yo me llevé el mejor de los regalos: un novio maravilloso que hoy, después de 6 años, es además mi marido y padre del pequeño Cody.

Mi vida no podía ser mejor.

Ahora puedo decir..

_It's Alright, OK_

_I'm so much better with you._

**---------**

**Helou! sé que estarán diciendo '' No actualiza y encima pierde tiempo haciendo one-shots de mierda'', tenéis razon xD**

**Pero esque este se me vino de repende a la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo.**

**Tenía planeado subir 6 caps de Verano en ibiza pero estoy full de exámenes. ¡No puedo más!**

**Nada más poder subo todo el fic de un tiron, lo juro!**

**R&R**

**xoxo, meRiis's Little Mind [antes conocida cómo Piimpoohna-Sevilla]**


	2. Marcada

**Alerta de nueva historia:**

**Ya se, ya se, no me ahorquen u.u**

**He tenido esto abandonadísimo y estoy realmente avergonzada de ello, mi vida es algo complicada ultimamente y mi ordenador no coopera para nada.**

**He publicado una adaptación de la saga "La casa de la noche" de P.C Cast, muy interesante a mi parecer. Como es una adaptacíon que tengo bastante adelantada os compensaré todo el tiempo esperado subiendo continuadamente y sin pausa hasta finalizarla. Os ruego que me dejeis RR con vuestra opinión.**

**Subiré un nuevo cap. de esta historia en los siguientes dias, estad atentos.**

**Bittes & Kisses.**

**M**ariella**W**aldor_f._


End file.
